


Sempiterno

by tifasugar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season 8, Canon Compliant, Fixing season 8, Keith sabe leer y hablar galra, M/M, Post-Canon, Y todo viene de un sueño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Keith POV"En sus ojos desesperados se reflejaban imágenes de una y otra y otra carpeta. Presos, experimentos, planes que quizás fueran de suma importancia de no verse en aquella situación. Hasta que una palabra en galra destacó de entre el resto.Arma #4147, Campeón."





	Sempiterno

**Author's Note:**

> **Sempiterno**  
>  _(adjetivo)_  
>  1.  
> FORMAL  
> Que durará siempre, que no tendrá fin.

Hizo desaparecer la máscara que cubría su rostro en la búsqueda frenética de una pista que sabía debía tener ante sus narices. Descargaba la información del ordenador a su base, donde Krolia sin duda buscaría al advertir su ausencia, al tiempo que rebuscaba frenético en los archivos almacenados. La azulada luz de la pantalla resaltaba su palidez natural, lo tenso de sus labios en un susurro frenético.

_Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos._

En sus ojos desesperados se reflejaban imágenes de una y otra y otra carpeta. Presos, experimentos, planes que quizás fueran de suma importancia de no verse en aquella situación. Hasta que una palabra en galra destacó de entre el resto.

_Arma #4147, Campeón._

Las imágenes recopiladas en aquel archivo le hicieron llevarse una mano temblorosa a los labios: un hombre en una camilla inconsciente, un brazo biónico desconocido, metal fundido y agujereado, unos ojos del color de la tormenta que despertó en su corazón ante tal información y una plegaria al borde de sus labios.

_Por favor, aguanta, Shiro._

Se recompuso al percibir la vibración de pasos acercándose a su posición, maldiciendo a la tecnología frente a él por no ser más rápida. 86% y le llegaban voces. 91% y supo que se trataban de al menos dos galras corpulentos por la voz y la fuerza de las pisadas. 96% y se vio forzado a esconderse tras el panel tras escuchar el sonido mecánico de la puerta deslizándose.

Silencio.

Sabían que estaba allí.

No le quedaba más que luchar y darlo todo, al fin y al cabo se infiltró a solas. De haber contado con alguien le habrían aconsejado con lo opuesto o le habrían pretendido acompañar y no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie más. Cerró los ojos y mantuvo la calma, siguiendo el consejo de aquel que una vez fue su mejor amigo.

_¿Cual es la manera de acercarme antes a Shiro?_

Asomó de su escondite con las manos alzadas, rindiéndose en galra y apretando los dientes cuando le llevaron los brazos a la espalda sin consideración alguna por el bienestar de sus articulaciones. Volvió la vista atrás y entre mechones azabache sonrió ante el mensaje que la pantalla mostraba:

_“100%. Traspaso de información completo”._

 

****

 

Abrió los ojos pestañeando desubicado, molesto por la vibración de la nave aterrizando e hizo un reconocimiento rápido de lo que le rodeaba: tres guardias, dos presos más de varias razas alienígenas ambos sin conocimiento y una sola salida. Sus ojos viajaron de inmediato a las armas que llevaban sus captores, echándose hacia atrás y comprobando que le arrebataron su cuchillo.

Tan pronto los dos mercenarios se situaron a su lado, Keith bajó la mirada evadiendo enfrentamientos o malentendidos. Le meten prisa para que ande y obedece, le dicen que más rápido y acata la orden tan solo apretando los dientes. Y sin embargo sus ojos se hacen con el entorno.

Parecen haber aterrizado en un planeta de temperatura cálida, maleza densa les rodea y el ruido de maquinaria se hace notar frente a cualquier otro. Grupos de esclavos trabajan con la vista fija en sus manos o computadoras, intimidados ante la nueva llegada de sus raptores. Busca, sabiendo que no lo va a encontrar, cabellos albos y un torso amplio pero halla lo que jamás habría imaginado.

A pesar de la distancia que le separa de los dos hombres que ahora le observan boquiabiertos, puede leer su nombre en los labios del más mayor. El otro tirando de su brazo con las cejas casi unidas en una profunda preocupación. Y sin embargo el otro sonríe de medio lado, asintiendo. Keith le devolvió el gesto como pudo, debido a sus circunstancias.

No recorren mucha distancia que se ve arrojado dentro de una celda con la misma ausencia de sutileza experimentada hasta el momento. Y en cuanto se alejaron de su prisión, Keith se puso en pie aproximándose a la puerta. Centrado en tan solo los sonidos de su entorno, cerró los ojos y se esforzó por separar unos de otros: lamentos, piezas mecánicas, un teclado, charlas tranquilas en el idioma universal y en galra, amenazas, respiraciones agitadas y una conversación repentina cerca de su mazmorra.

_—Venga, mete tú la bandeja._

_—No. Hazlo tú. A mí me pagan para investigar no para terminar desmembrado._

_—Es inestable, nadie se atreve a acercarse. Casi le arranca un brazo de cuajo a Kuldan, ¿no lo has oído?_

_—No sé en qué momento decidieron que deberían de dejar de sedarlo…_

_—Creían que le tenían controlado pero tiene una fuerza de voluntad que no he visto en nadie._

_—Y eso que los humanos parecen más débiles a simple vista._

_—Este no es uno cualquiera. Lo sabes perfectamente. En cuestión de meses su forma física se ha vuelto impecable, Haggar desperdició una gran ocasión al dejarle marchar._

_—Una lástima lo de los clones, de tenerlos bajo control aún seríamos dueños del universo._

_—No sé si te has enterado, pero parece que acaban de capturar a otro de ellos. No sé cómo de inteligente será tener a dos paladines en el mismo lugar pero confiemos en que esto sea lo suficientemente seguro._

_—¿Crees que podríamos usarlo también?_

_—No lo creo, lo sé._

Ante la excitación de sus voces se alejó de su puerta, respirando hondo y manteniendo la furia y el disgusto a raya. Shiro no andaba lejos, hablaban de alimentarlo y no podía estar a más de dos celdas de distancia.

Tendría paciencia. Podría con ello.

Sabía que saldrían de allí.

 

****

 

El anterior ruido disminuyó drásticamente en las últimas horas por lo que asumió que la mayoría de los científicos y esclavos descansaban. Inspeccionó bajo la escasa luz violácea las cerraduras y alguna posible grieta entre las placas de metal de su prisión pero las encontró inmaculadas e imposible de manipular con las manos descubiertas. El sonido de pasos cautos le hizo acercarse sigiloso a la puerta y un alzamiento de voz le puso en alerta.

— _4147, la espalda contra la pared._

No pudo evitar la súbita aceleración de su pulso ante la mención de ese número. Debía encontrarse a unas dos celdas de distancia, quizás frente a él. Tras meses de búsqueda infructuosa, de desesperación y desasosiego, le tenía al alcance.

Un golpetazo seco y breve seguido de un jadeo y una plegaria. Y un golpe más. Ruido de cadenas, pasos avisados apenas audibles bajo el zumbido constante de maquinaria. Y repentinamente, como si de el chasquido de una rama se tratase, un nombre susurrado.

— _Keith._

Su jadeo no fue cauteloso en lo más mínimo, la emoción al reconocer la voz tras esa única palabra sobrepasándolo. Pegó los dedos al frío metal frente a él y vocalizó una respuesta tan pronto se vio capaz.

—Shiro. Aquí.

— _Apártate._

Se echó a un lado de inmediato, adherido a la pared izquierda de su celda. Ante sus ojos, el frío metal se tornó de un vivo rojo fundiéndose alrededor de un objeto refulgente en un intenso tono púrpura, conocido. Y es ese mismo objeto el que tira del metal, un gruñido tras él que resulta en bramido en cuanto saca de su marco la pesada puerta, descubriendo tras él a un desharrapado Shiro.

Y se ve obligado a ocultar el horror que atenaza su pecho en cuanto se percata de que el brillo proviene de su brazo, no el de Allura, uno nuevo. Un brazo galra. _De nuevo._ A pesar de ello, Keith ignora su espanto y se aferra a su mano humana temeroso de quemarse de tocar la otra.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dice Shiro. No hay tiempo para preguntas, para reencuentros o sentimientos—, al caer la noche reducen la seguridad.

—Necesito mi cuchillo —Shiro no pareció escucharle, caminando frente a él y observando su entorno como si de un animal salvaje se tratase.

—Quédate a mi espalda —Le ordenó.

—Shiro…

Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, se abalanza al frente y con tan solo la fuerza de su mano, aplasta la cabeza de un centinela galra, por suerte mecánico. Por lo que lee en las señales sobre las puertas, Shiro va a directo al hangar.

—Shiro, ¡escuchame! —Keith tiró de los harapos negros que llevaba sobre lo que queda de un traje espacial.

—No tenemos tiempo —Cada palabra la pronuncia despacio, entre dientes. Miedo y urgencia en sus ojos, tensión en su mandíbula.

—Curtis está aquí —Y en ese momento vio su mirada cambiar, transformándose así como su prioridad—, Adam también —Durante el más breve segundo le observa perder el control, exhalando abruptamente, pestañeando varias veces y tragando saliva.

Pero se recompuso pasándose una mano por la cara mirando en derredor y dirigiéndose hacia el lado opuesto de sus celdas tirando de la muñeca de Keith. Tan pronto entran en el oscuro pasillo y después de que Shiro inutilice a otro de los centinelas, comienzan a escuchar jadeos sorprendidos, susurros, palabras atemorizadas. No comprendió en el momento por qué Shiro comienza a silbar tres sonidos exactos, cortos, uno solo y dos seguidos.

Desde su izquierda, tres celdas más al fondo, el mismo sonido un tanto más grave. Sin perder el tiempo y a una velocidad inhumana, Shiro se arroja hacia una puerta de metal mucho más fina que la de sus propias celdas y al arremeter contra ella la saca de sus goznes. El ruido resultó tremendo, reverberando contra las paredes y poniendo a Keith alerta de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación. Tras tal estruendo no quedaba duda de que conocían su ubicación y que algo no marchaba bien.

—¿Estáis bien? —La asustada voz de Curtis precedió a una mano en su hombro. Keith, tras asentir y mirar a su espalda cómo Adam se lleva una mano a los labios observando a su amigo, siguió a Shiro hacia el hangar.

—¿Y el resto? —dice corriendo tras ellos—, no podemos dejarlos aquí.

—Y no vamos a dejarlos aquí —Asegura Shiro, encabezando su huida—, volveremos a por ellos.

—Y a por mi espada —Una vez en el hangar, Keith buscó con la experiencia que le dieron los años la nave galra más rápida y amplia para cuatro pasajeros. En cuanto la ubica se dirige a ella sin preguntar—. ¡Por aquí! —Subió a un lateral, dispuesto a manipular las puertas para introducirse en la nave cuando Shiro salta hasta su lado, plantando su mano en el lector y obteniendo permiso para despegar de inmediato.

Keith, acumulando preguntas que requerían respuestas que quizás Shiro sería incapaz de darle, ayudó a Curtis y a Adam a subir a bordo. Estos dos se abrocharon el cinturón sentados en asientos a la izquierda de los mandos, situados en el centro de la cabina. Al poner Shiro su mano en el panel de control, la nave cobró vida con los ya conocidos tonos negros y violetas que identificaban la tecnología galra. La nave era rápida pero no silenciosa y al despegar atisbaron a un grupo de centinelas disparando en vano.

Keith introdujo las coordenadas de la base de la Espada de Marmora más cercana asegurándose de guardar las actuales y, teniendo en cuenta la capacidad limitada del transporte, desaparecieron por un agujero de gusano que les dejó a medio camino.

—A toda velocidad tardaremos casi dieciséis horas en llegar a la base —anunció Keith alzando la vista de la pantalla hacia la persona a su lado—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás herido?

Ante sus ojos vio a Shiro desmoronarse en su asiento llevándose sus dedos humanos ante los ojos en un temblor de mano reflejado por la respiración en su pecho. La última vez que le vio fue a través de una llamada inesperada desde la tierra, invitándolo a una de las muchas cenas orquestadas por Hunk. Recordaba su nuevo corte de pelo, bromear con cierta tristeza sobre que llevase gafas y lo lleno de su rostro porque había subido de peso.

Eso fue hace casi un año.

El hombre frente a él apartaba de su rostro una melena muy parecida a la de hacía años, cuando encontró a su cuerpo actual tras la batalla con Zarkon. Una barba similar cubría su mandíbula y su complexión era, si no igual, más fornida que la conseguida tras el largo cautiverio como _Campeón_ en las arenas de gladiadores.

—Takashi —desabrochándose el cinturón y caminando hacia él, Adam le puso una mano en su muñeca humana.

Shiro, tras levantarse de su asiento, se arrojó en sus brazos disculpándose en casi un susurro. Curtis también le pasaba una mano por la espalda con una expresión cariñosa y aliviada en sus ojos. Keith apartó los suyos tragándose miles de pensamientos tóxicos, centrándose en el panel frente a él y en el alivio de que hubiera alguien más para consolar y hacer sentir bien a Shiro.

_Shiro está a salvo. Está conmigo. Volvemos a casa._

—¿Estáis bien? —Le escuchó decir entre sorbidas de su nariz, la voz pastosa y húmeda.

—Sí, claro que estamos bien —Le dijo Curtis, llevándolo de nuevo a su asiento—, no deberías preocuparte por nosotros, ¿qué ha sido eso del silbido?.

—Es como nos buscábamos en el garaje de los cuarteles para no tener que dar voces sobre el ruido de naves y maquinaria —explicó Adam, nostalgia y cariño en sus ojos verdes.

Keith debería estar acostumbrado a la distancia y frialdad de Shiro teniendo en cuenta que fue todo lo que obtuvo de él desde que acabaron con Sendak. Que ahora ni siquiera le preguntase por su bienestar no debería dolerle porque no era inesperado. Y sin embargo una punzada de celos, envidia y tristeza perforó el pecho de Keith al punto de casi producirle malestar físico.

_Shiro está a salvo y es lo que importa._

—No hay quien te mate —Le dijo Adam desde su asiento, volviendo a abrocharse el cinturón—, me has sorprendido gratamente.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —Fue la contestación de Shiro con una sonrisa cansada—. Lloré tu muerte cuando siempre pensé que sería al revés.

—Yo también lloré la tuya, aunque es evidente que me precipité —Ante las palabras de Adam y sintiendo una intensa rabia crecer en sus entrañas como aquella de cuando era adolescente, Keith masculla:

—Te dije que lo de error de piloto era una gilipollez.

Creía haber superado esa etapa en su vida en la que la furia le resultaba difícil de controlar. Y quizás resulta duro que esas sean las primeras palabras que intercambia con Adam tras no verle durante años, pero no pudo fingir amabilidad. Y no se arrepintió a pesar de escuchar a Shiro chasquear la lengua y susurrar su nombre a modo de llamada de atención. Pero él ya no era ningún niño y Shiro hacía mucho que dejó de ser un ejemplo para convertirse en… _otra cosa._

—No sé de qué me sorprendo si nunca me has soportado —El susurro de Adam guarda algo de diversión en él sin resentimiento alguno, tan solo admitiendo un hecho.

—Eso no es cierto. No te aguanto desde que te rendiste con Shiro —Le corrige.

—Keith…

—¿Qué? —El hecho de que no se dirigiera a él más que para darle órdenes o para corregir su conducta hizo al moreno volcar toda esa frustración en una sola palabra. Además de ello, la tensión del la situación le tenía al límite—, no he dicho ninguna mentira. Se rindió antes incluso de que te marchases a Kerberos.  
  
Curtis susurró un tímido _“wow”._ Sabe por la postura corporal de Shiro que quiere rebatir, pero se ve incapaz. Probablemente sin argumentos o cansado en exceso como para iniciar una discusión. Casi con seguridad sea lo segundo.

—En realidad —Curtis comenzó a hablar como si la tensión no pudiera cortarse con un cuchillo—, a pesar de esta reunión de parejas sentimentales de Shiro, el único aquí que siempre ha estado dispuesto a salvarlo costase lo que costase ha sido Keith. ¿Cuántas veces van con esta? —Keith apretó los dientes ante la suave risita en su voz.

—Las que hagan falta —espetó hosco desde su asiento, las líneas del radar volviéndose borrosas al mirarlas tan fijamente.

Lo peor de esa situación era que nunca odió a Curtis, le resultó imposible cuando el tipo era tan buena persona y adoró tanto a Shiro desde el primer momento. Quizás se veía reflejado en él, pasando de idolatrarlo a tener sentimientos, sintiendo una profunda envidia y desazón al recordar el día de su boda. La sonrisa que él consiguió plantar en su rostro después de tanto dolor, algo que Keith no consiguió.

—Gracias por la parte que me toca —La frase de Curtis tan solo hace que el dolor se acentúe un poco más.

—¿Te agradecí alguna vez? Si no es así… —dice Shiro, ignorando lo mucho que esas palabras le agitan. Keith se ve obligado a mirar al lado contrario de donde su amigo se sienta, apartando la mirada del grupo y respirando hondo.

—No directamente. Pero no hace falta —Le dijo al reponerse del hecho de que le hablara, tragando saliva para mantener el sentimiento enterrado—, sabes que siempre que lo necesites estaré. Tú estuviste para mí.

—De eso hace muchísimo, siento… —Al quebrarse la voz de Shiro, sintió que su coraza se desmoronaba—, siento haber estado tan ausente estos años. No he sido un apoyo.

—Lo fuiste cuando tuviste que serlo.

Shiro alzó su nueva mano, negra, brillante y pulida. Poderosa. Y sin embargo tan pronto se dio cuenta del movimiento hacia la pequeña mano de Keith, la devuelve al mando de la nave, tragando saliva. Y es entonces cuando se atrevió a alzar la mirada, encontrando los ojos grises y tristes de Shiro suplicarle su perdón.

—Te dije que su relación no era normal —susurró Adam desde su asiento. Curtis emite un sonido de aprobación a modo de respuesta haciendo a Keith ser consciente de que su comportamiento dista de ser aceptable.

—Lo siento, no quiero sonar... Sé que es tu marido —La excusa le supo a nada en comparación al intenso sentimiento nacido de mirar a los ojos del hombre al que amaba.

—Oh. No. Keith, nos divorciamos antes de que todo esto ocurriera —Casi se parte el cuello al girarlo en dirección a Curtis. También tiene el pelo más largo y al mirarle junto a Adam no puede evitar ver las similitudes físicas entre ambos—, estaba en casa de Shiro para recoger mis cosas cuando nos llevaron.

—Lo siento mucho —La disculpa de Shiro sonó angustiada, sabiendo que por más que dijera no habría nada que le devolviera los meses de cautiverio.

—Shiro, no te martirices. No nos maltrataron en exceso, tan solo nos hacían trabajar día y noche pero comíamos y dormíamos unas horas… aceptables.

—Nada como lo que te hayan podido hacer a ti en un pasado —murmuró Adam.

Ninguno dice en voz alta lo que temen pero Keith _sabe_ que han vuelto a investigar con él, a modificar su cuerpo. El solo pensamiento de cómo debería sentirse ante aquello que le provocó pesadillas durante tanto tiempo y que dejó más marcas invisibles que la de su maltratado cuerpo le provocó nauseas. Y una intensa culpabilidad.

_No estuve. Debería haberle encontrado antes, si hubiese mantenido el contacto esto no habría pasado. Si me hubiera esforzado por interesarme no tendría que haber sufrido de nuevo. Quién sabe lo mucho que le afectará esto, y por mi incompetencia._

Keith no fue consciente entonces de lo mucho que se encogió sobre sí mismo, esos pensamientos invasivos mostrándose en su lenguaje corporal. Cruzado de brazos miraba a través del panel frontal hacia las estrellas que dejaban atrás, deseando que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. Ser más fuerte. Estar a la altura de alguien como Shiro y poder mirarle a la cara sin todo ese dolor de por medio.

—Estoy bien —dijo este tras el incómodo silencio—, me tenían sedado la mayor parte del tiempo, recuerdo lo justo —Tuvo que tragar saliva, dudaba que las palabras de Shiro fueran la realidad de las cosas—. Las últimas semanas me sentía más despierto pero ya tenía este brazo. Es casi como el antiguo y me hicieron romper y destrozar objetos con él.

—Puedo imaginar lo que tenían en mente pero ahora que no está Haggar, ¿quién ha organizado esto? —Curtis pareció hablar más pensando para sí mismo que para el resto.

—Lo que acabó por despertarme fue escuchar que nombraban a Keith. Eso me hizo reaccionar.

Desde que fue niño era experto en contener la chispa de esperanza nacida en su pecho a cada alabanza de Shiro y que el hecho de que su persona fuera lo que le dio fuerzas fue una llama un poco más difícil de apagar. Le hacía pensar que no todo estaba perdido y la esperanza mostró ser su mayor aliada y enemiga a partes iguales.

—Y aquí estamos, el pasado a un lado y el futuro al frente —Keith miró a Adam cuando habló, señalándose y señalándolos conforme lo hacía.

Al dejar caer la mano es sobre la de Curtis, que le dedica una mirada enternecida. La que antes era dirigida a Shiro. _Bueno, esto no lo habría visto venir._ No sabía si la sorpresa superaba a la ofensa por que sus dos exes se mostrasen cariño ante él. Pero al mirar el rostro de su amigo le ve sonreír negando con la cabeza.

—Al menos os habéis encontrado mutuamente —Shiro asiente en una manera de aprobar la relación—, conociéndoos como os conozco la verdad es que resultáis compatibles al 100%.

—Voy a imaginar que el universo no hace estas cosas por azar —dice Curtis en ese tono desenfadado tan suyo—, jamás esperaría ser pareja de alguien a quien le tuve tantos celos.

—Shiro nunca estuvo para nosotros —continúa hablando Adam—, no está hecho para permanecer quieto o a salvo —Esta vez, la risa de Shiro no le llega a los ojos, alzando después las cejas con los labios prietos al mirar al frente. Keith decide que no le gusta ni la conversación ni la situación.

—En realidad, Keith es el único que podría llevarle el ritmo de todas las personas que conozco. Quizás Matt —asegura Curtis.

—Keith tiene su propia vida y asuntos de los que encargarse, ni siquiera debería estar aquí —No se le escapa la tristeza en su voz, esa tan parecida a la propia cuando hablaba con su madre sobre lo distancia que le separaba del que fue su mejor amigo—, no hago más que retrasarlo.

—Fue tu decisión quedarte en la Tierra, podrías haber aspirado a mucho más —Antes incluso de pensar las palabras, las masculló a su lado—. De habérmelo pedido te habría llevado conmigo a las misiones humanitarias pero eso habría sido si nos hubiéramos hablado un mínimo, cosa que de aquellas no ocurría. Y  _obviamente_ no era lo que querías en ese momento —Keith busca en su rostro, miles de emociones pasando por él entre mechones blancos y cejas fruncidas y elevadas. _Le había echado tanto de menos… —._ Querías estabilidad, tranquilidad. Me extrañó tu decisión, nos extrañó a todos, pero en ese momento era lo que necesitabas.

—Y si… —La punta de la lengua de Shiro humedeció sus labios cambiando de postura en el asiento, apretando los controles de la nave galra—, ¿y si te pregunto ahora? —Casi susurra, temeroso. Desconoce de qué.

La esperanza comenzó a ser una llama casi imposible de ahogar con tan solo una frase.

—Siempre tienes un hueco a mi lado, pero primero debes recuperarte —Sin pensar en lo que hace, Keith le pone la mano en su nuevo brazo.  
  
Shiro miró ahí donde su mano se aferraba con un pequeño sobresalto asintiendo sin alzar la vista. El metal es cálido al tacto, no como su antiguo brazo galra, más bien casi como su piel. Es suave y sin muescas y no es consciente de que está pasando las yemas de los dedos por él hasta que Shiro no se agita con un pequeño escalofrío. La disculpa muere en sus labios antes siquiera de pronunciarla.

—Quizás trabajar me ayude a despejarme —Casi susurra.

—Ya era hora —suspira Adam a su lado. No le hizo falta mirarle para notar la sonrisa en su voz.

Pero ante esas palabras, Shiro frunció el ceño estirando la espalda. Y no es hasta ese momento que Keith no se atreve a retirar su mano del contacto tan ansiado. Ni siquiera se han abrazado en años, algo antes tan común entre los dos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Quiso saber Shiro.

—A que ya era hora de que admitieras con quien querías pasar tu vida y _cómo_ querías pasarla —Keith miró en su dirección y la sonrisa que vio en sus labios no fue de su agrado en absoluto. _¿Qué pretende este tío con esos comentarios? ¿Qué quiere que diga Shiro? ¿Por qué le fuerza así?—_ Cuando Curtis me dijo que te habías asentado con él pasé unos días debatiéndome entre los celos y la sospecha de que me mentía.

—Nah —El susodicho hizo un movimiento de mano descartando sus palabras—, con el que siempre quiso estar en realidad fue con Keith. Nos resultó extraño cuando os alejasteis tanto —dice Curtis—, no entendíamos nada.

—Ya me dirás, antes de la misión Kerberos no había quien los despegara.

El resentimiento en la voz de Adam provocó que un intenso _“jódete”_ pasara por su mente. En lugar de soltárselo miró al frente, prudente y sin intención de comenzar una disputa. Keith no llegaba a comprender la conversación ni la intranquilidad de Shiro.

—Es... No es... —balbuceó

—Eres malísimo en esto, Takashi —comentó Adam poniéndose bien unas maltrechas gafas y haciendo reír a Curtis.

—No entiendo nada de lo que estáis diciendo ni qué pretendéis con ello pero Shiro no está cómodo con la situación —Keith no pudo evitar el tono seco en su voz porque la situación le resultaba violenta tanto a él como al hombre que tenía a su lado. No se trataba de un tema del que hablar delante de, precisamente, esas dos personas.

—Takashi tiene la extraña idea de que le ves como a un hermano y no hay nada que pueda decir para cambiar su manera de pensar —explicó Curtis.

—No deberíamos hablar de esto aquí —Shiro habló por él, agitándose intranquilo, los nudillos blancos contra un volante que no tendría por qué sostener y al que sin embargo se aferraba.

Y Keith no quería hablar del tema, pero no puede evitar la frase que escapa de sus labios.

—Shiro, sabes que es más que eso —La risa que acompaña esa frase dista de ser alegre o divertida.

La mirada de Shiro no fue directa, tensando aún más su cuerpo sin saber cómo actuar. Nunca le había visto tan perdido e ignoraba si su estado fue a causa de la conversación o su estado mental tras el cautiverio. Probablemente ambos factores influían en el hecho de lo tenso de su mandíbula.

—Pero ya hablaremos más adelante. No es necesario hablar de esto ahora.

Tras esas palabras se hace el silencio entre ellos y Shiro no relaja el cuerpo. Si su mente trabaja a la mitad de la velocidad que la de Keith, pronto les podría salir humo por las orejas. Pierde la noción del tiempo entre pensamientos aturullados y preguntas sin respuesta, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por retener a esa esperanza que se abre con uñas y dientes hasta la superficie, raspando su corazón. Al mirar hacia sus otros dos acompañantes los ve dormidos y de la mano una vez más, lo que hace a Keith mirar al frente con el ceño fruncido.

Y al alzar la vista hacia Shiro lo encuentra más que exhausto.

—Descansa, sigo pilotando yo —Mantuvo el susurro al mínimo evitando despertar a la… _“¿pareja?”_ Shiro suspira y asiente.

En lugar de echarse hacia atrás en su asiento deja caer la cabeza en el hombro de Keith, haciendo que sus músculos se contraigan y que su estómago salte ante el contacto. El moreno frunce el ceño en confusión después de años de un trato tan frío y distante.

—Lo siento Keith —murmuró Shiro en lo que casi es una exhalación agotada—, siento haberme alejado, estar distante, no hablar contigo como antes.

—No tienes que disculparte —A pesar de lo mucho que necesitaba esas palabras, a la hora de la verdad se veía incapaz de echarle en cara lo que tanto le dolió. No sería él quien le causara dolor con una frialdad sin sentido—,  tenemos mucho en mente y debes hacer lo que sea mejor para ti.

—Alejarme de ti no lo era —Ante lo roto de su voz, Keith inclinó la cabeza para observar su expresión y sintió su corazón resquebrajarse al ver la aflicción en él.

—Shiro…

—No soportaba ese vacío entre nosotros pero… comencé a cambiar mi manera de verte y tú me dijiste que era tu hermano. No quería hacerte sentir incómodo.

—¿De qué estás hablando Shiro? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —pánico y exasperación se adueñaron del pecho de Keith. La esperanza volviéndose una llama difícil de apagar, ganando intensidad—. Te dije lo que siento. _Sabes_ lo que siento.

—Como a un hermano —puntualiza Shiro—, no como yo lo siento.

—Shiro... tengo... he…  —Keith sabía que no se trataba del mejor momento para abrir su alma ante él pero quizás, _quizás_ esto era lo que ambos necesitaban. Miró de reojo a la pareja aún dormida y apenas emitiendo sonido confiesa—: te quiero desde los quince. Más que como a un hermano. No quiero que hagas nada con esa información pero no puedo dejar que creas que es menos de lo que realmente es.

El silencio de Shiro le hace arrepentirse segundo a segundo de su confesión.

_Debería haberme callado, esto no ayuda, no hace más que darle algo nuevo en lo que pensar y no le conviene con todo lo que tiene encima. No me habla, no quiere hablarme porque es demasiado, porque no es lo que quiere ni lo que necesita. ¿Qué haces, Keith?_

Casi le explota el corazón cuando Shiro alzó su mano humana hacia Keith, agarrando su roto traje de BOM a la altura del pecho.

—Asumí que era imposible que alguien como tú amase a alguien como yo, roto, un desastre —su murmullo le llegaba diminuto, lleno de un dolor desconocido para Keith—, quizás pudo ser antes de Kerberos pero después… mis marcas van más allá del físico, no es algo agradable con lo que convivir y te mereces más. Te mereces el universo.

—¿Por qué no me preguntaste? —Tan pronto esas palabras dejan sus labios también lo hizo una lágrima silenciosa—. ¿Cómo no voy a amarte siendo la única persona que siempre ha creído en mí? —Colmado de dudas, Keith alzó su mano hasta posarla en los cabellos de Shiro, hundiendo la nariz en su pelo y cerrando los ojos. Dos gruesas lágrimas caen hasta su barbilla—. No estás roto, solo tienes que darte tiempo y recuperarte. Sigues siendo el mismo Shiro de siempre en tu corazón.

—Keith —En lo húmedo de su voz supo que no era el único llorando y deseó borrar esas lágrimas de su rostro, bajando la mano hasta su mejilla y echándolas hacia atrás con el pulgar, su boca aún en los nacarados cabellos de su mejor amigo—, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

—Claro que sí —Tras besarle los cabellos dejó caer en ellos la mejilla, apretando su hombro para apretujarlo contra él—, claro que sí.

Shiro busca su otra mano, entrelazando sus dedos humanos con los suyos y llevándose el dorso a los labios, llenándola de pequeños besos tímidos. Y hay mucho de lo que hablar, millones de aspectos que discutir y sentimientos que dejar bien claros. Y contra los traumas y miedos lucharán juntos.

_Al fin juntos._

Tal vez no sea lo más recomendable. Quizás no debería dar ese paso en ese preciso momento pero Keith sabe que no es tiempo lo que les sobra. Que es probable que aunque hoy estén juntos, algo los separe. Al fin y al cabo eso ha aprendido a través de años de lucha y sufrimiento. Y decide que la mejor manera de combatir todo ese dolor es inclinando el rostro de Shiro con sus dedos en su mandíbula, haciendo que sus miradas se crucen. Keith suspira, falto de aire ante la calidez que esa mirada lleva hasta su pecho, bajándola hacia sus labios que ya le esperan entreabiertos.

El beso es suave, nuevo y a la vez conocido, húmedo y salado por las lágrimas.

Y en su inmensa imperfección lo encuentra perfecto.

Shiro descansa su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Keith sin dejar ir su mano, relajando sus músculos al fin y esperaba que también su mente. Keith traga saliva y fija la vista en el rumbo de la nave, el peso y el calor de Shiro una presencia que esperaba se tornara una constante en su vida.

Desde el lateral de la nave les llega un largo suspiro y la voz de Curtis susurrada justo cuando la nave de Keith aparece en su radar.

—Adoro los finales felices.

**Author's Note:**

> Si supierais la de veces que he transformado un sueño corto en todo un fic, os sorprenderíais.  
> Y si supierais lo mucho que adoro esta otp...
> 
> T^T~♥
> 
> Gracias por leerme y comentarme, se agradece muchísimo el apoyo.  
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!  
> 


End file.
